Apartments
Safehouses (also known as properties) are buildings featured in Grand Theft Auto Online for the player to purchase and inhabit. They can be used as a place to sleep, shower, watch TV, hang out with friends and more. Like their single player counterparts, all safehouses also come equipped with garages for vehicle storage. Description Similar to GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas, safehouses can be purchased by the player after achieving Rank 5. They are mostly found in the eastern area of Los Santos and can be bought either on location by interacting with their for sale sign or by using the in-game Dynasty 8 website, where all available houses are listed. Originally, players could only own one property, but the High Life update increased the limit to two and the Festive Surprise increased that further to three. There are three different house tiers, distinguishable by their interiors and the capacity of their garages: Low-end ones, with a garage for 2 vehicles, Medium ones, with a garage for 6 vehicles, and High-end ones, with a garage for 10 vehicles. Originally, the only available type of safehouses were apartments, but after the Independence Day Special update players are now also able to purchase low-end and medium villas in the outskirts of Los Santos and in the countryside. When purchased, houses can be either accessed by the front door or by their garage. They can also be set as spawn points for when the player enters Online. While the appearance of interiors varies depending on the garage capacity (see interiors for more information), as standard all houses are equipped with a television, computer, multiple drinks on the kitchen, a bed, radio, shower enclosures, and closets. Safehouses with 10-car garages also include a telescope. Multiple activities can be performed while in safehouses, including: *Watching television (including entrance and garage security cameras and viewing other players) *Changing clothes in the closet *Taking showers in the bathroom (which can be used to wash the character's blood away from their bodies after a gunfight) *Sleeping on the bed *Browsing the Internet on the computer *Calling in strippers after getting their number from the Vanilla Unicorn *Drinking any of the available drinks (wine, whiskey, green juice) *Smoking from bongs *Looking through the telescope (if the house has one) *Inviting friends over to hang out Interiors There are four different interiors for safehouses that vary depending on the capacity of their garage. Gallery Low-end 2carhouse.jpg|Living room Low-flat2view.jpg|Kitchen Cheap-flat.jpg|Bedroom Cheap-flat2.jpg|Bathroom Garage-1.jpg|Garage Medium Mid-1.jpg|Living room 6carappt.jpg|Another view of the living room Gtavlowend.jpg|Kitchen Mid-3.jpg|Garage High-end (First style) Top-2.jpg|Living room MainAptPan.jpg|Panoramic shot of the living room HeistLounge.jpg|Panoramic shot of the studio LargeAptKitchen.jpg|Kitchen LargeAptBedroom.jpg|Bedroom High-end (Second style, High Life Update) Highlifehallway-GTAV.jpg|Hallway HighLife-GTAV-Apartment.jpg|Living room Highlifekitchen-GTAV.jpg|Kitchen Highliferoom-GTAV.jpg|Bedroom Highlifebathroom-GTAV.jpg|Bathroom Trivia *While inside a safehouse, players cannot draw their weapons, probably to prevent harm to visitors and hosts. *Originally, players weren't able to run inside of interiors. They are now able to run inside as of patch 1.07. *Players aren't able to shower if there is more than one player inside the bathroom at the time. When a player showers, the bathroom door is locked until the shower stops. **If a player manages to be inside the bathroom at the same time as another player is showering, he will find that the other player is showering in underwear and flip flops. *Occasionally, random pedestrians may spawn inside the player's safehouse, interacting with props that aren't there. They exhibit strange behavior; they may begin walking against a wall or piece of furniture, as if they don't see that it is there. A common occurrence is a pedestrian sitting at a desk typing on a computer. If the player bumps into the pedestrian, they may become hostile and try to kill the player. **Due to the fact that weapons cannot be wielded in safehouses, players will be unable to fight back. *During the Festive Surprise, Christmas trees were added to all houses and apartments for a limited time. They also had wrapped presents under them (which cannot be opened). *As later discovered in the PC release, a new 10-car garage was supposed to be added in the High Life update, probably alongside with the new apartments. It was, however, scrapped before the release of the update. See also *List of safehouses in GTA Online de:Immobilien (O) Category:Safehouses Category:Garages Category:GTA Online Category:Properties